Nick Fury
Nick Fury is a supporting character in the Disassembled comic series. Biography ''Disassembled ''Comic Year One Fury is seen onboard the SHIELD Helicarrier as it flies out to Manhattan as part of the clean-up effort following the collapse of Stark Tower. After Green Goblin is captured by Spider-Man, Fury is detaining the villain in an interrogation chamber alongside Captain America when a grieving, furious Iron Man bursts in and murders Goblin in front of Fury and Cap. Fury is then later seen as one of many watching Tony Stark's speech in front of the United Nations issuing a global ceasefire to the world, watching with a scouring face of contempt. When Edwin Jarvis is randomly kidnapped by an anonymous hit squad, nearly every Avenger contributes to his rescue. Afterwards, Captain America confronts Fury, rightly guessing that Fury was the one who ordered the kidnapping as a means of hitting Stark close to home. Unfazed, Fury tells Cap he still has a chance to try and reason with his friend and teammate, but as far as Fury's concerned, Stark is a murderer who has just declared war on the world with his own super-powered militia backing him, and Fury won't rest until Stark is arrested and tried for his crimes. Without Cap's knowledge or agreement, Fury conducts a new plan alongside Val Cooper of the Commission of Superhuman Activities. Val's long-time associate Raven Darkholme, upstanding State Department agent as well as the mutant terrorist Mystique, is concerned over recent precognition visions her lover Destiny has recently experienced, depicting a world ruled by a tyannical Iron Man. Under Fury's authorization, Val and Mystique kidnap Wasp and, with a supply of Pym Particles provided by SHIELD, Mystique goes undercover as Wasp with plans of infiltrating the Avengers and exposing Iron Man. The mission goes awry when Vision exposes Mystique and leads to Destiny's death, and Cap later berates Fury for his role in the matter. When Black Panther reveals Stark's plan to build a fleet of Ultron drones and a global monitorization satellite as a means of "world peace," the Secret Avengers stage a sabotage mission in Stark's private estate in Ventura, California, housing the mainframe computer for Stark's satellite network, "The Works." Meanwhile, Fury stages a distraction for Iron Man by parking several SHIELD carriers around the Korean peninsula, but Stark quickly sees through Fury's plan and flies out to Ventura, where he catches Cap and the others red-handed. A violent fight against former teammates ensues, ending with the deaths of both Wonder Man and Luke Cage. Stark, his body mostly rebuilt with Extremis in the aftermath of the battle, waiting for him atop the SHIELD Helicarrier. The two friends confront one another, and when Tony realizes he and Cap will never see eye-to-eye, he fires a small lazer into Cap's spine, crippling him. Shortly after, he is approached by Fury, cloaked in high-tech camouflage, and pummels Stark into unconsciousness with Cap's shield before escorting Cap into a teleportation device. Year Two Fury manages to evade the senate hearings concerning the CSA's alignment with the Brotherhood of Mutants, though he has managed to earn Val Cooper a less severe sentence though his influence. Iron Man approaches Fury, demanding to know of Cap's location. When Fury remains silent, Iron Man remarks how his sensors pick up on a series of lumps around Fury's lungs before flying off. Fury would later try and alert Cap, but is redirected to Misty Knight, the new head of the Secret Avengers' communications. Fury looks on at his computer screen with the words "STERNBERG - DECEASED" on his screen. Fury soon summons a briefing with his most trusted SHIELD associates—Maria Hill, Dum Dum Dugan, Sharon Carter, and Valentina Allegra de Fontaine—admitting to them his cancer and the additional news that Dr. Sternberg, the supplier of Fury's Infinity Formula, had died last year after Stark Tower, insinuating that, be it the cancer or his rapid aging, he will surely die within a year's time. Fury appoints Hill to fill in for him as Director, stating that, so long as he still has breath, he'll make sure Stark is put away before he dies, thus commencing the "Secret Warriors Initiative."Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Insurgency